


waiting for you

by Amathalya



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Annette is too slow, so Sylvain and Ingrid already go ahead and have Felix wait for their friend to finish changing into her swimsuit.- ♪ -Fluffcember Day 11: swimming
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116
Kudos: 12





	waiting for you

With hasty movements, Annette shoved all of her clothes into the bag. “I’m ready any moment,” she called outside to her friends still waiting. 

For a moment, no answer followed but then Felix said eventually: “Take your time, Ingrid and Sylvain already search for a place to settle.” He was standing in front of the woman’s changing rooms, his face a dark expression while he shielded it from the sun. 

_Oh no,_ Annette panicked and stopped in her movement of opening the door of her cubicle. He was waiting alone for her? The lump in her throat was heavy, and she couldn’t swallow it down, clung onto the belt of her bag. Why did she think it was a good idea to join agree on Ingrid’s suggestion to go to the public pool together? “Oh, alright,” she said finally. 

After taking a deep breath to calm herself down- her heart beating fast against her rib-cage, Annette opened the door and adjusted the bag around her shoulders before leaving the building itself. She could hear every step she was making when her flip-flops flapped and her hands got all sweaty the closer she came to Felix. 

“Oh you’re here and-” Felix paused in the mid of his step forward and couldn’t stop himself from simply staring at Annette. Not that he had any idea of swimsuits but the one she was wearing looked extremely cute on her. His cheeks grew warmer and he wasn’t able to blame it onto the sun. 

When Felix stopped in the mid of the sentence, Annette dared to look up at him and regretted that she merely placed her towel on her bag instead of around her body. “Sorry for making you wait,” she said and fidgeted with her bag’s belt again. His intense eyes shooed away the last bits of her courage. 

Felix brushed it off. “It’s alright, you worry too much about it.” 

They stood there like paralyzed, not knowing how to get forward from that point. Annette was the one breaking the silence eventually. “We should search for Ingrid and Sylvain.” Even her voice clearly showed her nervousness, Felix didn’t comment on it. 

Yet, before she was able to take a step forward, a little kid crashed against her back and with the power of the momentum, Annette stumbled forward, and she already saw her bruised knees and elbows in front of her inner eye. To prepare herself for the pain, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. 

Still, it took her a few seconds to realize that she never met the ground face forward but was caught by Felix who had his arms protectively around her petite body. If her heart wasn’t running a marathon earlier it definitely did now. Her fingers were dug into the t-shirt he was wearing and her lips pressed in a thin line. 

“I’m sorry!” The kid apologized before sprinting away into their next adventure.   
“Are you alright?”, Felix asked and Annette wasn’t able to tell if it was actually a worried tone in his voice or not. 

Technically spoken, she was alright because besides the brief moment of terror to ruin her skin nothing else had happened but on the other hand, he was still holding her close against his chest and that made her definitely not feel okay. Everything but okay. 

These dumb feelings, Annette thought. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she then said to answer his question. It lead to Felix letting go of her but still standing close.

“You’ll walk close by my side now so no one else is able to hit-” He stopped for a moment. “So you won’t stumble over your own feet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the other days of the [Fluffcember](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321) (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥
> 
> \- ♪ -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Amathalya) or [Tumblr](http://amathalya.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
